fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 365
Wróżka w Więzieniu! to 365 rozdział mangi autorstwa Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Kiedy Natsu przyjeżdża do domu Crawforda w poszukiwaniu Erzy i Mirajane, okazuje się, że członkinie Fairy Tail zostały zabrane do kwatery głównej Tartarus. W siedzibie Tartarus Erza jest brutalnie torturowana przez Kyoukę, która chce by dziewczyna ujawniła jej, gdzie przebywa Jellal. Tymczasem Jellal zaczyna walkę z Oración Seis, którego członkowie są zdziwieni iż mężczyzna chcę pojedynkować się z nimi samotnie. Później, gdy Franmalth i Crawford omawiają swoje plany na przyszłość, Natsu z furią wpada do siedziby mrocznej gildii w poszukiwaniu swoich towarzyszek. Streszczenie thumb|left|200px|Natsu "znajduje" zapach Miry i ErzyNatsu i Happy przybywają do domu Crawforda Seam. Odkrywają, że przed domem byłego przewodniczącego miała miejsce walka, w której prawdopodobnie brały udział Erza i Mirajane. Dragneel woła członkinie Fairy Tail po imieniu, lecz nikt mu nie odpowiada. Węsząc po domu Crawforda, Natsu znajduje dziwny zapach, który okazuje się narkotykiem dodanym do herbaty Scarlet i Strauss. Smoczy Zabójca dochodzi do wniosku, że Seam w rzeczywistości jest podwójnym agentem i porwał Erzę i Mirajane. Zły, że nie zdążył uratować przyjaciółek, Natsu w przypływie wściekłości niszczy dom starca. Po krótkiej chwili chłopak używa swojego wyczulonego węchu i rusza śladem zapachu swoich towarzyszek. Tymczasem naga Erza budzi się w kwaterze Tartarus. Bezskutecznie próbuje uwolnić się ze swoich kajdan i pyta pilnującej ją Kyouki co zrobiła z Mirajane i Crawfordem. Dziewczyna jest w szoku, gdy Kyouka informuje ją, że Seam od dawna był sojusznikiem Tartarus i pomagał im odpieczętować Twarz. Widząc, że Erza wciąż usilnie stara się uwolnić ze swoich więzów, demoniczna kobieta informuje ją iż kajdany w jakie została zakuta są zrobione z materiału, na który nie działa magia, więc Scarlet nie ma szans na oswobodzenie się z nich. Kiedy Erza po raz kolejny pyta co stało się z Mirajane, Kyouka mówi, że nie zabiła jej, lecz rozpoczęła proces zamiany jej ciała w demona i sprawienia iż Strauss stanie się jej podwładną. Gdy Scarlet prosi Kyoukę by uwolniła jej przyjaciółkę, kobieta podchodzi do niej, łapie ją za brodę, rozkazuje jej by była cicho i pyta, gdzie obecnie znajduje się Jellal. thumb|210px|Jellal zatrzymuje atak Cobry jedną rękąW tym samym czasie, Jellal przygotowuje się do walki z członkami Oración Seis. Cobra, Racer i Angel krytykują Fernandesa za niedocenianie ich, a Midnight zastanawia się, czy mag z Crime Sorcière nie planuje ich ponownego wtrącenia do więzienia. Jellal odpowiada mu, że to całkiem zabawne, gdyż sam jest zbiegłym więźniem. Cobra i Racer grożą Fernandesowi i przygotowują się o ataku, lecz przerywa im Hoteye, który deklaruje iż nie będzie brał udziału w tej walce i krzywdził Jellala. Ku zaskoczeniu i wściekłości pozostałych członków Oración Seis, Midnight stwierdza, że on również nie będzie walczył, gdyż nie jest tym zainteresowany. Midnight klepie przyjaźnie Hoteye po ramieniu, po czym stwierdza, że w końcu jest wolny, po ujawnieniu swojego prawdziwego imienia "Makbet", stwierdza, że zrobi wszystko by tę wolność utrzymać, nawet jeśli będzie się to wiązało z zabiciem Jellala. Gdy walka się rozpoczyna, Jellal zostaje natychmiastowo zaatakowany przez Racera, który pojawia się za nim. Zwinnie unikając ataków Racera, Fernandes komplementuje jego szybkość i nazywa go "Sawyer", przez co zdenerwowany mężczyzna krzyczy na niego, by nie używał jego prawdziwego imienia. Zbliżając się od innej strony, Cobra próbuje uderzyć Jellala, lecz ten blokuje jego atak i odrzuca od siebie zarówno Smoczego Zabójcę jak i Racera. Widząc, że jej towarzysze przegrywają, Angel wysyła ku Fernandesowi kilkadziesiąt małych stworzeń o ostrych zębach. Jellal komentuje nową magię dziewczyny, nazywa ją jej prawdziwy imieniem: "Sorano", po czym całkowicie odpiera jej atak. Zobaczywszy to, Midnight stwierdza, że będą mieć z Fernandesem większą zabawę niż mieli 7 lat temu. thumb|left|200px|Erza torturowana przez KyoukęW siedzibie Tartarus, Kyouka nadal przesłuchuje Erzę, mówiąc jej, że dobrze wie iż ona i Jellal są sobie bliscy. Gdy Scarlet pyta kobietę, do czego Mrocznej Gildii potrzebny jest Jellal, członkini Tartarus uderza ją i mocno przecina jej skórę, powodując, że dziewczyna krzyczy z bólu. Kyouka komentuje, że jej specyficzny rodzaj Klątwy może wpływać na odczucia danej osoby, mówi również iż sprawiła, że ból jaki czuje Erza jest najdotkliwszy jak to tylko możliwe. Demoniczna kobieta informuje dziewczynę, że żeby zdobyć kontrolę nad Twarzą, Tartarus musi zabić trzech powiązanych z nią byłych członków Rady Magii. Członkini Tartarus mówi, że dwoje z nich zostało już zabitych i muszą wyeliminować jeszcze tylko jednego: Jellala. Widząc wyraz twarzy Erzy, Kyouka zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy nie mówi Scarlet zbyt wiele, na co dziewczyna odpowiada iż naprawdę nie wie gdzie obecnie przebywa Fernandes. Myśląc, że Scarlet kłamie, Kyouka proponuje jej układ: uwolni Mirajane, jeśli Erza powie jej gdzie jest Jellal, w przypadku gdy Scarlet odmówi ujawnienia lokalizacji Fernandesa, obydwie członkinie Fairy Tail zostaną zabite. Kiedy Erza ponownie mówi jej, że nie wie gdzie jest Jellal, członkini Tartarus stwierdza, że będą się jeszcze dobrze razem "bawiły". thumb|200px|Natsu atakuje CrawfordaW tym samym czasie Crawford i Franmalth chodzą po korytarzach siedziby Tartarus. Seam narzeka, że jego dom został kompletnie zniszczony, lecz Franmalth uspokaja go mówiąc, że, gdy ich plan się ziści to Crawford dostanie ogromne ilości złota. Gdy Seam pyta co stało się z Erzą i Mirajane, towarzyszący mu demon odpowiada, że członkinie Fairy Tail są torturowane przez Kyoukę. Słysząc to, Crawford żąda od Franmaltha by je zabił, gdyż mogą uciec i ktoś mógłby zacząć go podejrzewać. Franmalth ponownie uspokaja Seam'a i mówi, że nikt nigdy nie znajdzie siedziby Tartarus. Jednak, gdy członek Tartarus kończy mówić, za oknem pojawia się szybko zbliżająca się do nich postać. Zapatrzony w okno Crawford zostaje uderzony przez rozwścieczonego Natsu, który wlatuje do pomieszczenia niszcząc przy tym ścianę. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia * Jellal kontra Cobra, Racer i Angel (rozpoczęta) Użyta Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia * Aera (翼 Ēra) * Magia Smoczego Zabójcy (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Trującego Zabójcy Smoków (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) *Spowolnienie Czasu (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō) *Magia Dźwięku *Anielska Magia (天使魔法 Tenshi Mahō) *Magia Ciała Niebieskiego (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) Użyte Klątwy *Klątwa Odczuć Użyte Zaklęcia *Pożerające Anioły *Stalowe Pięści Trującego Smoka Użyte Umiejętności Użyte Bronie Nawigacja Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Manga